


The Start Of a New Circle

by swenfoxx



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Wedding, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenfoxx/pseuds/swenfoxx
Summary: 2010. A spring afternoon. A beautiful wedding.





	

The sky had its most beautiful and exquisite light blue color on. Therese didn’t know if it was her, or if it really felt different to look at it: the clouds motioning gracefully and adjusting to the flow of the now harmonious wind. She sealed the brown eyes and tried to inhale all of her happiness along with the heavy air. Therese felt nervous, but the butterflies that ran through her stomach eventually built the euphoric smile through her cheeks.

If anyone was to ask her six years ago where she thought she would be at this very moment – Therese would had envisioned her life in any ultimately different place.

Assuredly, she wouldn’t think she would be about to walk down the aisle to reach the most alluring, charming and elegant pair of grey eyes.

She can still perfectly relive the day Carol asked her to marry her, like she’d done it a million times before. “Therese, do you ever think of getting married?” she had asked.

“I – I don’t know. I mean,” Therese hesitated. “You were married once and I can understand if you wouldn’t want to, you know, again.”

“I would like to marry you, Therese.”

There it was. The enthusiasm running down Therese’s body as shots of adrenaline were impeccably scattered through her bloodline – as if she could listen to Carol’s sharp voice on the back of her mind all over again. She could feel her legs tremble.

“Are you ready?” Abby opened the dressing room’s door and Therese inhaled deep. The woman closed the door behind her and the younger woman could feel her stiletto heels steps getting closer to her. “Is everything alright?”

Abby put her hand on Therese’s left shoulder and she turned her body to face the woman, whose smile brightened when she saw the perfect suit fitting all of Therese’s curves. “You are absolutely stunning, darling.”

“You think so?” her voice broke in a whisper.

“I am freaking sure,” Abby’s laugh made Therese smile. “I wanted to see you before you walk in there.”

“Am I about to get a speech?” the smile was wide and Therese felt the air going smoother.

“You certainly are,” she laughed along. “You know Carol is like a sister. We’ve been through everything together. I just had to let you know that I’ve never seen her so nervously happy about anything like she is right now outside that door. You two deserve to be happy, darling.”

Therese’s hands reached for the borders of Abby’s waist and puller her closer into a hug they had never shared before. Abby felt the softness of her cheek when the warm tear went down her cheekbone, but reached her index finger to wipe it immediately.

“Thank you, Abby.”

“Okay, okay. It’s time to go,” Abby broke the hug and concluded, wiping her slightly red eyes. “She’s waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ceremony would be performed outside, the wedding bow decorated with colourful flowers that made everyone there stop and smile at the landscape. Therese had always dreamed of a spring wedding. 

There were no words to describe the feeling Therese had when walking down the aisle. Was it the blue and orange painting the now afternoon sky formed right above her head, she thought. Or the curious eyes that she felt running down her whole body, her white suit being revealed, the Dahlia flowers that followed the path of the redish runner underneath her feet, or her. The blonde curls that stopped right on her shoulders, the bluish grey eyes – that Therese knew would be teary when she got closer –, the white Armani suit that Therese had seen hanging on their room, but could never imagine it would fit Carol so perfectly.

 _What doesn’t_ , she then thought.  

It made her waist look thin, right above the V-neck of the while laced shirt behind the suit. Carol’s makeup was gentle and only intensified the highlights of her bright white smile and grey eyes.

Right in front of her, was their favorite ten-year old. Rindy had her curly dark blonde hair falling out her back, her white lace and tulle two-piece dress ending on her knee. She held a bouquet of white Dahlias and left pinkish ones under Therese’s feet.

Carol’s white pointy shoes moved nervously against the marble floor, but she made sure the delicate sound was inaudible enough not to bother or even distract Therese from her grand entrance. Carol’s eyes were smiling – the process Therese had funnily dubbed “smiley” – and she could feel every cell of her body loving Therese even more every step she took forward.

When the dark haired woman was close enough, Carol could watch all of her expressions: the eyes, the tremble of her red-ish mouth, the deep of her brown eyes. Carol reached out her hand and Therese gently took it.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” she whispered, her voice so low that Therese felt as if she only read her lips.

They faced the officiant and the woman gave the two of them a warm smile that felt like a hug. Therese’s hands were shaking, but Carol made sure to hold them tight.

“Good afternoon. I am Officiant Rachel Bell, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Carol Aird and Therese Belivet, welcome and thank you for being here. They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives,” Therese looked above her shoulder and smiled at the excitement in her and Carol’s friends’ eyes. “By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. The greatest happiness of life is conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves,” Carol felt the saltiness of the tear that ran down her eyes. “If there is anything better than being love, it is loving.”

Therese’s lips parted and she squeezed Carol’s hand.

“Carol Aird, you have chosen Therese Belivet to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever that may come?”

Giving Therese the look she had always loved, Carol sweetly answered “I will.”

The woman gave her a smile. “Therese Belivet, you have chosen Carol Aird to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever that may come?”

She already loved Carol more than she could ever love anyone else. “I will.”

“Therese Belivet and Carol Aird, now we come to your vows. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. Will you now please turn and face each other.”

Carol was the first to turn, her smile widening as she saw her soon-to-be wife’s smile.

“Carol, you can say your vows first.”

Carol inhaled the air deeply, feeling Therese’s perfume so close to her. “Therese Belivet, I have loved you from the very first time I saw you. I started, then, loving you even more every minute I spent by your side. You are the one person I’ve been waiting for my whole life,” her voice broke. “I stand here today to tell everyone how lucky I feel to be starting the new part of my life with you by my side. I accept you, every single unique detail and I promise to always love you, my angel.”

Carol reached her hand to touch Therese’s cheeks and wipe the dry eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. “Don’t cry,” and Therese laughed, trying not to be loud.

“Carol Aird,” she cleared her throat and Carol widely smiled at her. “I’ve loved you on that December chilly afternoon, when our eyes first met. I’ve loved you on that warmer lunch, when you first said my name. I’ve loved you on that cold Sunday night, when I first played the piano for you. I’ve loved you in the heat and comfort of our first kiss. I intend to love you in every action, every decision, every step we take together,” she closed her eyes for a second. “Everything comes full circle,” she whispered. “I intend to make you the beginning and end of mine.”

“Can we have the rings?” Rachel asked and smiled at little Rindy.

Rindy’s curly hair showed up and she handed them the sparkly silver rings. Therese smiled as she wrapped her fingers around Carol’s, making the ring perfectly fit her wedding finger. Carol did the same, smiling at Therese’s breathtaking face.

“You can now, well, kiss,” Rachel giggled and the two women stepped in.

Therese held Carol’s shoulder closer as their lips softly touched and Therese felt Carol’s smiling in the kiss.

Carol had always known Therese would be the one to hold her heart forever, but she couldn’t contain the happiness that flowed through her smiling and smirking face when she realized she had just started a whole new circle. The rest of her life with Therese.

 

* * *

 

 

The music was very loud, Carol would say. The dancing feet only stopped their way along the dance floor when dinner was served. Carol was sitting right behind Therese, her hand gently caressing her thigh as Therese flavoured her probably fourth glass of champagne.

Down the other side of the room, there was a clinking glass sound, the usual signal for bad memories remembering and sweet words. Abby, who brought Linda, her former redhead girlfriend along, stood up and straightened her dress before announcing herself properly. “I’d like to make a toast!”

“Oh, God,” Carol whispered to Therese as they laughed together. Therese slipped her hand and captured Carol’s.

“For those who don’t know me – which I find extremely hard – I’m Abby Gerhard, Carol’s best friend,” everyone laughed. “I’ve known Carol since we were both 10 years old. I’ve seen that woman grow into the kind, beautiful human she is now, like she was somehow shaped. I always believed Carol would find the one person that made her face light up like it does when she sees cheesecake or a new pair of boots,” she laughed, and Carol was giving her her best smile. “Therese, you are a one of a kind. I remember we met on quite exquisite terms, and I’m so glad to be standing here knowing you are the one taking Carol home afterwards. I’m starting to sound like an emotional bitch, so I just gotta say one more thing,” they all laughed at Abby’s words again. “Carol, you finally did the gay right!”

And everyone burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, when are you coming back?” the little girl asked Carol.

“In a few days, babygirl,” she hugged the girl tight. Therese was inside just finishing her packing.

“Your mother will be back soon, honey,” Harge’s strong voice said and Carol smiled at him. Carol was happy to have him around again, not wanting to erase him completely. “Are you all set, sweetie?” he asked Rindy, putting her bag into the car’s backseat.

“I am. Mommy, will you tell Therese I’ll miss her?”

Carol heard the sweet words as if Rindy had just given her heart a warm bear hug. “I will, baby.”

 

* * *

 

  

“I can’t believe we’re married,” Therese whispered, pulling Carol’s naked body closer to hers. “You make me so happy, Carol. Just to look at you, it makes me wanna smile. It’s a genuine feeling.”

Carol’s arm was now around her wife’s waist. “I love you, my angel.”

Therese’s eyes closed, feeling the warmth of being loved taking its form. It would always be Carol, in any universe they might coexist. Therese went to sleep to the thought that that was the day she committed to going to sleep and waking up to Carol for all of her still left years.

And for that, _she couldn’t wait_.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I couldn't go without telling I love my girls from the best gc ever known and that I made this specially for them. Thank you!


End file.
